Back in Wonderland
by half-bloodSoccer5
Summary: This story is one my friend wrote but she let me repost it here. It tells the story of Wonderland after Alice leaves. It follows a girl named Chloe as she discovers Wonderland for the first time


Prologue

**The car barreled down the lone countryside. Outside, the world was dark as night while wind thrashed the trees and the rain soaked everything. Inside the car, however, music blared as two girls rocked out. All of a sudden, electricity caused the radio to blow. A few minutes later a single stroke of lightning blasted a hole in the roof, causing the car to spin out of control. It slammed into a tree the engine smoking. The airbag exploded and the girl in the driver's seat slumped forward, blood trickling from her mouth.**

**"Alice! Alice!" the girl in the passenger seat, Chloe shouted, trying to wake her friend. "Alice, come on wake up!"**

**When there was no response, Chloe stumbled out of the car, holding her bleeding shoulder.**

"**Help! Help! Somebody, there's been an accident! Please, someone help me!" Although she screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice was lost in the howl of the wind.**

1

**The cold wind blows as the rain pours down, cleansing the earth in its shower. Lightning flashes, lighting up the sky in an untold brightness, and thunder cracks and booms, rattling the panes of the windows and doors as each fabric of time and space seem to slow to a brief stop in that moment of glory. The darkness of the clouds never gives in to sunlight as the storm keeps on in its rampage. Leaves fly in the torrents of wind and the birds making naught a sound, naught a song to be heard except for the downpour of rain and the rumble of thunder. **

**Water rises on the street, flowing into the nearby ditch or grass laden lawn. Trees and their branches whip back and forth, some of the weaker limbs falling to the ground; yet not one soul seems to take notice. Few fools walk the street as the rain comes down in a cold wet curtain to blanket the ground with its moist touch. The air smells of clean earth, but is burdened with darkness and cold. In the side alley the street light flickers quickly like a heart filled with fright, with terror of the power that lies within the storm.**

**Shadows are darker, more profound, the storm bringing them to life with each new flash of lightning. Shades of gray cover that which the eye can see and never fades away into the rainbow of colors which the world has to brighten up the world.**

* * *

**Chloe looked around, seeing nothing after the decimated path from the storm. Everything was a mess, and she was a mess. Chloe glanced down at her wet, ragged clothing. She had nothing else to wear, in fact what she had on was her best attire. Down the muddied pathway she could hear the laughter and jeers from a group of the town boys as they raced up and surrounded her. They were drunk, she could smell it on them and they circled tighter around pushing, shoving her from one boy to the next.**

**Her vision started to dim and soon she was in a black tunnel where no light could penetrate only sound. She heard ****sirens, crying of mournful wails. She couldn't wake up though she struggled and struggled, her feet kept moving farther and farther into the darkness of the tunnel with what seemed no way of going back.**

**Light flicked in and out of tree branches casting flashing lights upon her eyelids, and a cool breeze blew tousling her golden-red curls and something soft and warm was upon her lips. Slowly she opened her eyes, blinking once, twice, then a third time and her eyes widened in shock. Above her was a boy who looked to be about her age, he had light brown hair and emerald-green eyes that seemed to go deep within him, hiding his feeling but not all. He smiled at her and seemed relieved that she was alive and pulled his hand away from her rosy pink lips. **

"**You gave me a fright when I saw you, a young girl just laying motionless," said the boy. "In my backyard no less!" **

**Chloe was still in shock, unable to speak and only looked at the boy with frightened eyes. The boy smiled then scooped her up in his arms and carried her inside. **

"**My name is Nick by the way," he said "What's yours?" **

"**Ch-ch...Chloe," she said stumbling over her name. "My name i-is Chloe."**

**Nick smiled then set Chloe down on the couch and gingerly sat beside her. Chloe smiled a little and looked around the house.**

"**Where am I?" she asked. "Last thing I remember was this black tunnel and crying and sirens. It was like I was dead..."**

**Nick looked down at his hands and was silent for a long moment before responding. "Well you are here so, you can't be dead but this has only ever happened once before and it was over a hundred years ago."**

**Chloe's head jerked up. "What do you mean once before?" she asked, some strain and curiosity was in her voice "There was someone here that was like me?"**

**Nick gave a wry smile as he looked at Chloe. "I should correct myself," he said "There were actually two that came here. One of which has ruled us ever since she stepped foot here and never seems to age a day. She's a ruthless ruler. She is ...the Queen of Hearts"**

**Chloe's breath caught in her chest, eyes wide from what she had just heard. She had only heard of the Queen of Hearts in the old fairy tale of _Alice in Wonderland_ from her books! Her thoughts raced through her mind, trying to think of ways to escape to get back home to her father and brothers. From a faint distance, she heard Nick calling her name telling her to breathe but everything dimmed to black and all was soundless.**

* * *

**Chloe lay in a hospital bed unconscious, bruised and bandaged up. It had been two days since the incident and she had not yet woken up. She was in a coma. **

"**There is nothing more we can do except wait and see how this all plays out," said the doctor. "She was pretty beat up and we were surprised that she wasn't dead by time we got her here to the hospital for treatment."**

**Chloe's father stayed next to his daughter and held her hand as if to comfort her then moved her hair out of her closed eyes and sighed. He looked around and out the window hoping for some sign, some miracle to heal his daughter, but to no avail.**

* * *

2

"**Chloe! Chloe!"**

**The faint sound of Nick's voice resonated in her head, then she felt a light shaking. Slowly she opened her eyes, now hearing him more clearly.**

"**Chloe! Wake up!" Nick said, shaking her a little.**

**Chloe's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. Where was she? Oh, right. She was in Nick's house. How long had she been out? Her thoughts raced. No. She had to leave. She had to escape this place, this world she was in! Her gaze met Nick's, his eyes showing worry and concern. Then it was gone as though it had never existed.**

"**Calm down, Chloe," Nick said trying to comfort her. "It's ok, nothing is going to hurt you...not like her..." **

**His voice trailed off, looking pained at the memory. Chloe's heart raced. Someone he tried to protect had died, she was sure of it, but she wasn't going to question it. Nick twiddled his thumbs then took a deep, long breath and plastered on a smile, looking up at Chloe.**

"**I promise to protect you," he said giving a thumbs-up. "I promise."**

** All of Nick's happy look had returne,d leaving no trace of the sorrow that had emerged itself just a few moments ago. Chloe didn't know how to respond but she smiled. He would protect her. Just the thought of having a new friend that gave such a promise to her made her blush a little. She had never had someone be so kind to as this.**

**Nick's gaze wandered over her taking in every detail. He looked from the tattered hem of her gown to the mud stained front.**

"**Come," he said with a slight smile, "I think I have something that might suit to your liking."**

**Chloe looked down at her gown and her cheeks heated to a rosy pink. Nick laughed and motioned her along, together they walked down the hall. The floor was covered in a thick, soft, wool carpet and the walls were covered in a dark red wallpaper. In a few of the halls that were off to the side she saw staircases that led to nowhere, they just stopped. Some spiraled and others just went straight into the walls.**

**Nick turned into a room, then came back with something in his hands and handed it to Chloe. Chloe unfolded the garment to reveal a royal purple gown trimmed in pearls and sapphires. The hem was sown in with golden thread and a ruby placed at the center-front of each sleeve just above the hand. She gasped at the beauty of the gown and looked at Nick in shock.**

"**This is too beautiful for just an any day's wear!" she exclaimed.**

**Nick turned his back, smiling. "Go in and change," he said, "then come back and I'll show you around Wonderland."**

**Chloe looked at the gown again before ducking inside the room to change. The room was dark and mirrors were tilted, some even broken. A painting of a girl Chloe did not recognize was hanging on a far wall. It was ripped in the center, consisting of three gashes. She shivered, then noticed another painting over the unlit fireplace. **

**This painting was of a man and a woman with a dark, black cat laying on the lap of its master. The cat had an eerie smile on its face. She quickly turned around and went to the bed and sat down. Slowly she took off her shoes and other garments, changing into the beautiful gown of royal purple and jewels.**

**A soft purr sounded around the room then something was upon her lap. It was warm and soft, then suddenly a large pair of golden eyes peered up at her. Next, the body appeared. It was the black cat that was in the painting. Chloe turned to see it was no longer in the painting but in her lap with a large smile staring up at her.**

* * *

**Chloe's father paced around the room when suddenly he heard the yelling of the doctors and nurses rush into his daughter's room. His breath caught, his face paled. What had happened? He didn't wait to find out and rushed back into the room.**

"**My daughter! What's wrong with my daughter!" he asked the doctor in a frenzy of frightened words that would betray any man.**

**The doctor looked at the man with sullen eyes then glanced at his patient before responding. **

**As he opened his mouth to speak a nurse hollered, "Code blue! Code blue! Get the defibrillator! Save the girl at all costs!"**

**Chloe had flat-lined.**

**The doctor rushed over, helping with the CPR until the equipment arrived and Chloe's father stumbled back in shock. His daughter, his only daughter was dying right before his eyes and he could do nothing! At that moment his son Ralph ran in and took his father's hand and led him out of the room, taking a chance to glance at his sister. Ralph took his father to the waiting room and sat him down, handing him a glass of water but unable to think of comforting words when he could not find a way to see the positive in all this.**

**After a while, the doctor returned.**

"**She is still alive, thank the gods, but not yet awoken," said the doctor. "She is no longer in a coma so far as we can tell but only unconscious. You may go to her now if you wish."**

**Ralph and his father entered into the room to see Chloe laying peacefully asleep in her bed as the sun set behind her on the fourth day. Slowly they crossed the room to her bed and sat beside her, each of them holding one of her hands. Slowly Ralph fell asleep with his head laying on the bed, his sister's hand still in his, though their father stayed awake keeping watch over his children until the break of dawn.**

**Nurses came now and then to offer him a pillow or something to eat or drink. Nothing would suffice him till he saw his daughter out of this hospital with a smile on her face and her ocean blue-gray eyes sparkling in the light.**

* * *

3

**Chloe looked at the cat, startled and frightened as the smile never faded from the its face. She screamed. Nick heard her scream and pounded at the door trying to get in.**

"**Chloe!" he shouted. "Chloe! Are you alright? What happened?"  
**

**Chloe never answered, she was petrified with fear. The cat stood and its head disappeared the its body, legs and tail until there was not a trace that he had ever been there. She looked back at the painting seeing that the black cat was back in its place upon its master's lap with the same eerie smile it had shown Chloe only moments before.**

"**Chloe!" Nick finally barged into the room.**

**Chloe's head jerked up to look at him, her face pale with fright. Nick rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her comforting her.**

"**Shhh" Nick comforted. "Shhh its ok, Chloe."  
**

**Chloe hugged Nick tightly and was shaking a little. Nick turned towards the torn painting and scowled slightly. Alice, he thought. He quickly regained his composure and lifted Chloe away slightly to look at her.**

"**Everything's ok," he reassured. "I'm here to protect you and I will. Just liked I promised."**

**Chloe smiled slightly, staying close to her newfound friend. Finally, she started to take in everything around her again and she fled back into his warm embrace, frightened that the cat would return. Nick smiled, blushing slightly that she stayed in his arms. He welcomed it though, happy that he had someone, that he wasn't alone anymore, if at least for the moment.**

"**Th-there was a cat," said Chloe trembling. "It w-was smiling and it was in that p-painting over the fireplace."**

**Nick looked over at the painting and stared at the cat, now knowing what she had witnessed and glared at it sending an untold message.**

"**I know what you saw, I believe you," he said. "This is Wonderland, after all. Anything can happen here."**

**Nick smiled then looked at Chloe in the new gown and was stricken by how well it had fit her thin frame and suited her features to perfection, accentuating her curly, golden-red hair. Slowly he reached and moved a strand of hair away from her eyes and behind her right ear. Chloe's eyes widened a little and her cheeks flared pink. The only person to ever do that before was her father. But now she was here in this world, in Wonderland.**

"**You look beautiful in that gown," Nick gestured at her. "It really makes everything come alive, even the freckles on your cheek."**

**Nick lightly poked her cheek where a few freckles spread across her face. He smiled looking at Chloe then stifled a small gasp now realizing just how much she looked like her, like Alice. Nick stared at her in disbelief, his face paled but his expression hard to read. Chloe looked at Nick confused.**

"**Nick?" she said "Are you ok?..Y-you look like you've seen a ghost..."**

**Nick shook his head, then looked at Chloe and gave a faint smile. He moved a strand of hair that had fallen in her eyes, out of her face and to the side.**

"**No, no it's nothing," he smiled. "Everything is fine. Come on, I promised to show you around Wonderland, did I not?"**

**Chloe looked up at him, concerned at first then nodded. She didn't understand Nick all that much but she knew he was kind-hearted. Her conscience never lied, so why would it now?**

**The two walked out of the room and down the winding halls, turning left, right, then right again. It all seemed like such a maze inside the house that if Chloe were alone for just one moment she would get lost in this labyrinth of halls and stairs. Nick lead the way and turned another left and there, in front, was the door to the new and mysterious world that had claimed Chloe's mind and invaded every part of her being, making it all very real. Chloe smiled. Freedom! She thought, it's finally here. Nick walked over letting go of Chloe's hand and opened the door. A burst of sunlight shown in brightly caused Chloe to cover her hurting eyes from the sun. He snickered and handed her a pair of sunglasses and headed down the path.**

"**Come on," he said. "Hurry! Before the night period arrives! Sometimes those can last days! And you don't want to be out and about around here when it is night-time."**

**Chloe's eyes widened and she rushed over to Nick, staying close to him with a renewed terror. As they walked down the path, Chloe took the liberty to look around. Everything was bright and colorful, some of the plants even seemed to be a bit larger than back home. Branches churned in the wind knocking down the gold, red, and brown leaves of fall. The grass was a lush green and the wind sent a chill down the spines of many. The houses were tall and bright with the window shutters closed to autumn wind.**

**The pathway was old and cracked. The streets were paved with silver bits embedded into the ground. People rushed down the streets, but no cars were seen. Every mode of transportation was of horses and buggies, bikes, and walking but there were no cars, no trains, and no airplanes. Everything seemed to be set back almost three centuries. Chloe could barely believe what she was seeing, it was all so different to her, because she was a girl who grew up in modern times with cars, computers, phones any type of electronic. She had never imagined to step back in time to see a world that never moved forward farther than writing a letter to a friend or business colleague.**

"**It's all so different" she said, her eyes full of wonder "This place is so far behind in technology then where I come from..."**

* * *

**Chloe's father looked at his daughter. A week had passed, and the only change was that she was out of a coma and only unconscious. All that had to be done now was to wait. Her father had been up all night, and the night before. He arely ate or said anything. Ralph never left his sister's or his father's side. They both needed him there and if he never gave his father food he would never eat. A few times in the past few hours her heart monitor showed her heart beat had sped up, and her breathing became ragged as tears streamed down her cheeks.**

**Each time Ralph and her father were at her side talking to her, telling her that they were there, that they were with her. Sadly, with each desperate attempt, she never woke up.**

"**Father, you should get some rest," said Ralph. "You are tired. I know you are. Go rest and I will watch over Chloe, and if there are any changes, I will come and get you."**

**Their father looked at Ralph then sighed, giving in to fatigue and stood up. Slowly, he walked over to his daughter's bedside, leaned down, and kissed her cheek.**

"**Please, wake up soon, Chloe," he whispered in her ear. "Daddy misses his baby girl."**

**Ralph smiled as his father made his way past him, giving him a hug and went out to the waiting room to rest. Fatigue overcoming worry, his eyes closed and he fell into the darkness of sleep. Ralph went over to his sister and sat next to her, holding her hand gently.**

"**I love you, little sis," he said as tears stung at the back of his eyes. "Father and I need you. Please...wake up soon"**

**He laid his head down on the bed, still holding his sister's hand in his and closed his eyes and waited. Little did they know the danger that awaited Chloe in Wonderland.**

* * *

4

**The wind blew strong, and the air was visited with a tang of cinnamon and spices as Nick and Chloe walked down the path. The bittersweet aroma caught Chloe's attention. With interest she sniffed the air, the smell causing a coursing pleasure through her veins. Chloe's smile widened at the pleasure. With an ever quickening pace, she let go of Nick's hand. Nick turned to look at her with surprise. Suddenly his eyes widened as the cinnamon and spice smells slowly reached him. With a quick intake of breath, Nick ran up to Chloe and grabbed her hand tightly, pulling her off the main street and into the side alley.**

**Nick's heart raced, his breathing fast and ragged. Turning his head, he looked at Chloe, whom he held in his embrace. Chloe blinked, and came out of the pleasurable trance from the cinnamon spice in bewilderment. She looked up at Nick and her face flushed to a deep red. He wasn't letting go of her, he held her firmly, but gently at the same time. Nick looked at her with concern, and slightly he blushed and loosened his grip a little.**

**Slowly Nick reached down and brushed a single strand of hair from her face, then settled his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes. Chloe's eyes locked on his, her cheeks burning. Slowly Nick leaned down a few inches, still looking into her eyes. Chloe looked up at him and, taking a chance, glanced down at his lips, then back into his eyes. Her eyes widened as her flush intensified, his lips only an inch away from hers.**

"**Nick..." she gasped quietly as she breathed in his sent.**

**Nick blinked and slowly leaned up, the glaze over his eyes vanishing. He breathed and rubbed his temples then looked to Chloe and backed away a little. He then looked to the main street seeing the Queen of Hearts carriage, from whence the smell of cinnamon and spice had come.**

"**She found us..." he said, as his shoulders slumped.**

**Chloe's eyes darted over his face. She saw his fear, his hurt, and an apologetic look. The carriage door flung open and a woman dressed in many hues of reds and many hearts stepping down onto the cobblestone street. She held a golden scepter with a large ruby heart set on its tip which reflected the sun's rays. Her hair was a bloody red that fell past her shoulders and cascaded down her back in delicate waves. She had heart-shaped lips, and vibrant blue eyes which stood out the most out of all her features. The queen was a sight that held beauty and grace as she walked towards them.**

"**Run!" Nick whispered into Chloe's ear. "Run, run as fast as you can!"**

**Chloe turned to run, but was surrounded by soldiers. She backed away until her back was against Nick's. The queen approached them both and the soldiers moved aside for her. One of the soldiers announced her arrival.**

"**Announcing Videllia, Queen of Hearts. Queen of Wonderland," shouted the one soldier, then took a step back into the shadows of the alley.**

**Videllia stepped forward and studied the two. Another of the soldiers, this one seemingly young, came up behind them and forced them to bow. Chloe shrieked from the sudden surge of pain, and Nick cringed then spat at Videllia's feet.**

"**Queen?!" he jeered, "More like dictator, murderer, and traitor! A traitor to us all!"**

**The queen's face hardened and she bore her teeth at Nick, shouting at him to be quiet, but he didn't listen. He kept on jeering at her.**

"**You ruined Wonderland! Make us bow to a woman who comes from the other side! Behead us for making your tea wrong as well, I would wager!" Nick kept his pursuit. "You're not worthy to rule here! You're not the queen and you're most definitely not my queen to bow down to and grovel at your feet!"**

**Videllia was furious then pointed her scepter at Nick.**

"**Beat him!" she ordered then pointed to Chloe and gave a sardonic smile. "You are to come with me."**

**Videllia then issued some other orders and walked off back to her carriage. Chloe turned to see Nick on the ground with soldiers circled around him, beating him. Tears stung at her eyes.**

"**Nick!" she cried as she was pushed along to the carriage "Nick..."**

**Chloe was pushed into the carriage so that she was facing the queen. Videllia laughed at the sight of the tears that streamed down Chloe's cheeks, the sardonic smile not yet faded away. Chloe did not look at the woman before her. Only her sobs penetrated the silence that had overcome Videllia's laughter and Videllia rolled her eyes in annoyance.**

"**Tweedledee! Tweedledum! Make haste I say, make haste!" she smiled at Chloe. "We have business to attend to. And sharpen the maids! This is a special occasion!"  
**

**The carriage jolted from the new amount of speed and headed up the pathway to the castle. Passing through the gardens into the courtyard, gazebos were scattered around and many upon many rose bushes were in full bloom. Off into the distance, Chloe saw a row of maids with all of their silver shining. Chloe looked to Videllia, her eyes wide and face pale and eyes dimmed. Videllia only smiled to her.**

"**Aren't they beautiful? My maids are my joy." she said "And soon one will be assigned to you, then she will take perfect care of you!"**

**Chloe tried to back away but could not. She heard the laughter of Tweedledee and Tweedledum along with the shrill laugh of the queen as the maids passed by the carriage window. Chloe's thoughts dashed to Nick. Where was he? And what were they doing to him if he were still alive.**

5

**Cold, damp, stone walls surrounded Chloe, and iron bars covered the door along with a single window high above letting in a stream of light. Chloe paced the perimeter of the cell thinking, strategizing ways to escape her confining cell. Ways to get back to Nick. The gown he had given her only the day before was ruined, torn and shredded at the hems and most of the jewels stolen by the guards. Oh, the beautiful jeweled gown.**

**She hugged herself trying to keep warm in the dank cell as a few rats dashed across her bare feet and shrieked. Down the hall she heard the footsteps of the guards coming closer and closer. Chloe backed away and up against the slimy dank wall. Four soldiers stood at the barred cell door. One of them, the one that looked like the main big shot of the group and most likely the general, pulled out a ring that contained many silver, bronze, and golden rings then unlocked the door. With a creak and a clang, the door opened and they stepped inside the cell.**

"**Come on girl," said the general with a wry smile. "It's time."**

**The three other guards came in, each grabbing one of her arms, and the other stood behind her. Chloe looked at them, cringing from the pain of their grip, with frightened eyes.**

"**Where are we going?" she asked as they walked down the corridor.**

**None of them answered her, and they walked past one of the door that led to the outside. Slowly the memory of the carriage ride came to mind and the cold realization blanketed her face. All the color drained from her cheeks and she hung her head. Through the corridors they walked, through a few more gateways until they reached the maids' garden. **

**Videllia was waiting at her maiden, her guillotine. Chloe gasped, it was all too real, but it was her fate. The guards led her to her place and laid her head into place. A few lengths away, Nick staggered into view.**

"**Wait!" he shouted "Wait, Chloe!"**

**Videllia looked up seeing Nick come forward. She smiled, laughing a little as the bruised and beaten boy approached. Chloe looked up, joy in her eyes. He was alive! Videllia looked at Chloe then back to Nick.**

"**Say your goodbyes!" said Videllia**

**Nick staggered rushing up to Chloe and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. For a moment that's all there was, then he broke the kiss and put his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes.**

"**I'm sorry I couldn't protect you as I had promised.." he said, slowly backing away.**

**Videllia smiled, laughing bitterly and shouted "OFF WITH HER HEAD!"**

**And with one swift stroke the ax fell.**

* * *

Epilogue

**Chloe's eyes flew open. She Blinked several times and the room settled and stopped spinning. She felt wires running the length of her body. A faint beeping sounded from somewhere in the room. Suddenly Chloe's right hand was squeezed.**

"**Chloe!" a familiar voice gasped, but not the one she was expecting.**

**She looked over to her right and saw her father and her brother Ralph. Her father's eyes crinkled as he smiled at his daughter, happy that she was awake.**

"**Dad," she breathed.**

"**Hey," Ralph asked, "how ya feeling?"**

**Chloe groaned. "My whole body hurts."**

"**I'm not surprised," said her father. "You were in a car accident and you were in a coma for a month"**

**Suddenly, Chloe's eyes widened and she looked around the room frantically. "Where's Nick?" she asked.**

"**Who?" said both her father and brother in unison, eyes wide in confusion.**

"**Nick!" Chloe's voice rose an octave in hysteria. "My friend...my-" her voice broke as tears began to stream down her cheeks.**

**She turned away as tears continued down her face. "All my time in Wonderland was fake." she thought "All of it. Nick,the Red Queen. Every. Single. Piece of it." She sobbed into her pillow while her father and Ralph looked to each other in confusion.**

"**Girls," Ralph finally muttered, "I will never understand."**

**Chloe eventually fell asleep. She dreamed she was looking through a glass in Wonderland, but the images passed by quickly. Her heart thumped against her chest when Nick's face passed by. She tried to call out to him, but her voice wouldn't work. She woke up with tears streaming down her face. She rubbed her eyes, rolled over, and fell back asleep.**

**A few days later, after some basic tests were run, Chloe walked out of the hospital with her father and her brother. She cringed when she saw the sun until her eyes adjusted. Her father later took her out for ice cream to celebrate her recovery. **

**Two weeks later she started the new school year. In the hallway after her first class, she spotted a familiar brown haircut and emerald-green eyes. **

"**Nick!" she hollered.**

**He turned, and she tackled him with a hug. He resisted for a moment then, pulled her close to him. She pulled away and before he could react, her lips met his. Nick leaned into the kiss and after a moment they pulled away, breathless. **

"**I didn't think you were real," Chloe murmured.**

"**I know, me neither," Nick whispered, brushing her hair away from her face.**

**He hugged Chloe close to him then clutched her shoulders as if to steady himself.**

"**Sorry, I'm just a little dizzy," he said, shaking his head.**

"**Why?" Chloe asked, concern blanketing her face.**

"**I had an accident. I was in the hospital for six months and I just came out of a coma two and a half weeks ago," he explained.  
**

**Realization dawned on Chloe's face. "That's how I met you!" she exclaimed "I was in a coma the whole time I was in Wonderland."**

**Nick smiled and hugged her again. Putting an arm around her shoulders, they walked to their next class.**

The End


End file.
